tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikolina Mikaelson
Nikolina Mikaelson (''Elder Futhark: ᚾᛁᚲᛟᛚᛁᚾᚨ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ'') is a main character of The Vampire Diaries ''from season to on. She was also a special guest star on ''The Originals, and a major recurring character on Legacies. Lina was an Original Vampire and a Werewolf, making her one of the two Original Hybrids. Lina is the biological daughter of Ansel and Esther Mikaelson, step-daughter of Mikael, niece of Dahlia and Linnea; maternal younger half-sister of Freya, Finn, Elijah, maternal older half-sister of Kol, Rebekah, Viera, and Henrik Mikaelson. Lina first appeared in The Vampire Diaries season two episode Masquerade, applying for the position of the music teacher at Mystic Falls High. Before she came to Mystic Falls, she was under a sleeping curse that had lifted when Klaus daggered Viera Mikaelson. Lina was primarily a member of the Mikaelson Family, and a member of an unnamed Family of Werewolves. She was connected to the Labonair Family, a royal werewolf family via her niece's Hope and Eden, and a member of the North East Atlantic Pack as well as the Gyldenløve Family. She is also a part of the Parker Family via her children and fiancée. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Throughout The Originals Season Three In Behind the Black Horizon, Nikolina vamp-speeds up behind Matt while he is talking to Elijah and Finn. She tells Matt that his daughters; Aurelia and Mallory; were crying for him and while she was here that Minerva (her eldest daughter) was watching them, along with her (Nikolina's) daughters Odessa and Hermione and her son Orion. While Nikolina was talking to Matt, Finn looked confused at who Aurelia, Mallory, Odessa, Hermione, and Orion were and the fact that Nikolina wasn't ran out of town like all the other vampires, as Matt said. Elijah told him that they were Matt's twin daughters with Rebekah and the Odessa, Hermione, and Orion are probably Nikolina's children, and that Nikolina was a hybrid and over 1000 years older than Matt, so he wouldn't be able to run her out of town. Matt interrupts Nikolina's and points at Elijah and Finn. She jumps down from where she was standing and hugs them both. Finn more so than Elijah. She hadn't seen Elijah in over two years and hasn't seen Finn in about four years. Beside's Nikolina was always closer to Finn than Elijah. She was put under the sleeping curse for trying to undagger Finn. She asked what they are doing here and how Finn was resurrected. Elijah told her that they were here to find Freya, their older sister, who Nikolina didn't know about. She said she would help them find her so she could meet her and Matt decided to help as well. Throughout Legacies Season One Category:VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy Category:TVD VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Gyldenløve Family Category:Unknown Family of Werewolves Category:North East Atlantic Pack Category:Original Hybrid Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Werewolf/Vampire Hybrids Category:Female Vampires Category:Female Werewolves Category:Vampire Category:Werewolf Category:Female Werewolf Category:Female Vampire Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Legacies Season One